1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a method of controlling the assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-86301 discloses a connector provided with first and second housings. A lever is supported rotatably on the first housing, and has a cam groove. A cam pin is formed on the second housing and is engageable with the cam groove by lightly fitting the two housings together while the lever is at an initial position. The lever then is rotated to a connection position. As a result, a cam action between the cam groove and the cam pin pulls the two housings towards each other and into a completely connected state. The lever includes a detector that is displaceable from a standby position to a detecting position. The detector can be displaced from the standby position to the detecting position when the lever is at the proper connection position. However, the detector cannot be displaced to the detecting position when the lever is left at a partial connection position immediately before arriving the proper connection position.
The connected state of the two housings is detected mechanically based on the rotational position of the lever. However, there has also been a demand for electrically detecting the connected state of the two housings, and such a demand has needed to be met.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to reliably electrically detect a connected state of two housings.